A Bond Through the Gate
by Katpawprint
Summary: Kat and Hawkeye have been having strange dreams that are somehow connected. When Kat falls through the gate into Amestris, she is taken prisoner because the military thinks she is a camera. However, when the spirits of the homunculus' return, Kat and Hawkeye must team up to save Amestris. Little Kat/Cruger and Royai.
1. Dreams

**Hey guys. This is only my second story so don't hate on me to much. Also if you have any critiques please review. I will try to update this as fast as I can, it does take me some time to write. On the plus side, I have the whole story plotted out.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Darkness, that's where it always begins; darkness and running. I don't know why I am running. Probably to find some light; but that seems impossible in all this darkness. Darkness, it feels cold. Is there any hope for light to save me from this void? Then I see it, a little light. It looks like a hawk or is it a cat. It's to far away to tell. Just as I get closer it runs off and I go chasing it again. I can't loose the little light of hope that I have just found.

Then out of nowhere seven red lights appear around me. They are small at first. Then they start to grow bigger and bigger into shapes of all different sizes. They start to close in. I can't escape. They start to claw and tear at me. I scream but nothing comes out. I am silent. My vision starts to go and the red lights start to fade. Am I dying? No, I will not give up, I will not. I will…


	2. Kat Manx

Kat jolted awake as her alarm went off. She looked over at her clock as beads of sweat ran down her face. It had been the third time that week that she has had that dream and it was really starting to take its toll on her. Her body ached and she was tired. This day was not going to go well. It took her about ten minutes before she hulled herself out of bed to get ready.

Everything had been calm at SPD after Gruumm's capture. However, there was a lot of tension still. With Jack leaving, Sky becoming red ranger, Bridge taking on the color blue, and most of all, Isinia adjusting back to a normal life.

Isinia, just the name made Kat's eye twitch. Kat couldn't help it, she was happy that Isinia was back in Cruger's life. It's just… she thought that she would have a second change in love. Over the years Kat found that she and Cruger's friendship had been getting closer and closer. Now it was all over because 'she' was back.

Kat grunted as she sat down at her desk to begin her work. She was hoping/praying that it would be a quiet day. Not likely. Yesterday was busy with Boom blowing up the new weapon she had been working on for Sky. Having to fix the wheels on Z's zord, and to top it off there was a bank robber still running around that she had to do more research on. This robber was tricky. He had somehow mastered a way of jumping though space. So locating him was a tough thing to do. If they could catch him and use his technology for good, the rangers would have a new upper hand on villains.

Kat yawned so widely that she didn't even see Commander Cruger walk into her lab.

"Feeling a bit tired Miss Manx?" Cruger asked.

"I could say the same for you. The dark circles under your eyes are starting to show." Kat replied

"Yeah," Cruger said sheepishly "Its Isinia. She hasn't been sleeping well lately; still getting used to the adjustments and such."

"Mmm" Kat said raising an eyebrow. She knew the real reasons why. Isinia had been waking up in the night screaming. The terrors of Grumm's tortures still haven't gone away. Kat knew this because sometimes she would wake up in the night and hear them. "Maybe you should get some sleeping pills from Felix. I'm sure he has some."

"I've already talked to him and he said that the kind he has doesn't work that well on my kind. So he has put in an order and they should be here in less than a week."

"Well let's hope that you can hold out until then."

"Anyway," Cruger said clearing his throat, "What is your status on the bank robber?"

"Well I believe if my calculations are correct. He will strike the west port bank soon." Kat stated looking at her calculations on her computer. "It's the only one so far that he hasn't been hit. Also it seems that they will have a celebration going on later today to they will be distracted."

"Good work Miss Manx." Cruger said as he said turning on point towards the door. "I will get the Bridge and Sid to go undercover while Sky and Z watch the perimeter. If you would, call the rangers to meet me in the control room in 15 minutes."

"Yes sir." Kat said watching him go. Sighing as she got up from her desk to go check on the rangers and inform them of what Doggie said.

* * *

"Rangers," Cruger barked "I'm sure as Doctor Manx has informed you about the plan to catch the bank robber once and for all. I want you ready in 5 minutes and in place in 10. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." The rangers replied

"Now go." Cruger said.

As the rangers left Cruger turned to Kat and said, "I want you to go rest; I can tell you are on your last leg and that is just by looking at your eyes. Makeup can't hide everything."

"But Sir, I…" Kat protested before Cruger cut her off.

"I can handle things here. If the rangers need help I can go out and lend a hand. Now go sleep."

"Thank you Doggie." Kat said as she took her leave.

* * *

What had seemed like a few minutes when it had actually been a few hours, Kat was awoken by a knock on her door. "Come in." She said as she got out of bed. When she reached the door she was greeted by Isinia.

"Sorry to disturb you Kat, but Doggie would like to see you in the control room right away." She said

"Thank you. Just give me a few minutes." Kat said as she walked to her bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. A few minutes later she and Isinia were walking down the hall towards the command center, side by side. Kat wasn't too happy about it; she could tell that her eye was twitching. Lucky for her Isinia didn't notice.

"So…" Isinia said trying to break the silence. "Doggie tells me that you too haven't been getting much sleep?"

Kat felt her eye twitch even more. Now wasn't the time to bring up that subject and of all the people she didn't want to have this conversation with her. Kat clenched her fists and put on the best face that she could manage.

"Oh it's nothing really." She said forcing a smile, "It's just a few bad dreams that's all." In her mind it was more like. "_It's none of your business_. _A few of the times has been because of you." _But Kat knew that she would be in so much trouble if she said that.

"Oh… It's just that Doggie made it seem that it was much worse…"

"It's fine! Besides you need to focus on getting better yourself. Now if you would excuse me I believe Commander Cruger said that it was important that I was there and I would not like to be late." Kat said strolling off leaving Isinia standing there. Kat hated the fact that she loathed Isinia, but somehow she couldn't help it. It was nice to see Doggie happier and all, but it also hurt Kat inside. She thought that she was going to have a second chance at love. She thought about it and she couldn't just leave Isinia standing there.

"Hey Isinia," Kat said turning around, "how about we have a nice sit down talk tonight, just me and you. I can see that there are a few things you need to get off your chest. Also it's nice to have someone other than Cruger to talk to."

"That would be great!" said Isinia as her face lit up. "I'll meet you outside your lab at 7."

"Alright, see you then." Kat replied.

Kat turned and shuddered at the thought. She knew that she was going to hate that sit down and was hoping that time would move as slow as possible. Maybe Cruger will give her a lot of paperwork that would keep her busy and couldn't make the meeting with Isinia. I mean it wouldn't be her fault right? It would be Cruger's.

Kat had finally reached the Command Center and walked in. All the rangers were there and Commander Cruger as well. The rangers were waiting and Kat could see that they were beaming from ear to ear. So Kat knew it was good news.

"Ah Dr. Manx your finally here." Cruger said getting up from his seat. "As you might already know from your observations the mission was a success. Thanks to you we were able to catch this bank robber." Kat started to blush. It was always nice to get a complement from the Commander. Cruger continued "However, now I must put another task on you. We now have his technology and I would like you to take it and apply it to our advantage."

"Yes Sir, I will get on it right away." Kat said taking the equipment with her. As she passed the rangers she quietly told them. "Great job rangers, keep up the good work." The rangers beamed with the praise. They always liked it when Kat said something nice.

* * *

For the rest of the day Kat was working hard as she could to figure out this technology. She had to admit that it was tough. There was some sequencing that she just couldn't work out. Deep in logic thought Kat herd a soft knock on the lab door. Kat forgot that she had locked the door to keep Boom out so that she could concentrate on the task.

"_It must be Isinia." _Kat thought. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was 7:00 P.M. Kat realized that she had been working for about six hours straight. "_I guess I should get this done and over with."_

Kat sighed and walked over to the door and unlocked it. As the door opened Kat wasn't prepared for what happened next. She was staring face to face with the end of a gun. At the other end was the bank robber.

"But… how? How could you have escaped?" Kat said wide eyed and started to back up.

"You didn't really think there was just one of us did you." The robber said walking unto the lab gun still pointed a Kat. "Now give me my brothers technology and I will let you live. Try to stop me and that will be the last thing you will ever do."

Kat backed into a corner and watched as the robber grabbed all the equipment and just as he was about to leave he noticed Kat's tablet.

"I think I might just take this too." He said picking it up. "It might be useful."

Just then an alarm went off. In the mist of his confusion Kat took her chance and tackled him to the floor knocking the gun out of his hands. She did her best to pin him but he was stronger than her. He quickly through her off and landed a good kick to her chest. He knew he was running out of time so he quickly took out his own teleporting device. Kat knew what he was doing and grabbed the closest thing to her which was a beaker full of star plasma. Throwing it at him it splattered and his machine started going haywire. Kat as her change and took another leap at him. In mid leap a portal appeared behind them and without stopping it they both fell through and disappeared.

* * *

Isinia had been waiting all day to have this chat. According to Doggie she really needed a friend and he requested Kat. Actually Isinia didn't really cared for Kat that much, but she didn't have to know that. She saw how Kat looked at Cruger. She knew that look because she did the same thing when she fell in love with him.

However Kat wasn't all bad. About a week after she had returned Kat had requested that they should go on a shopping trip so Isinia could get some new clothing. To Syd's delight they agreed and spent the whole day at the mall. Kat had even bought her a bracelet.

"_This is it." _She thought as she rounded the corner to Kat's lab. "_Everything is going to go great."_

However, Isinia couldn't be more wrong. As the doors opened the first thing she saw was Kat falling through a portal and then disappearing.

* * *

**Well here it is. Don't be mad at me for the slow updates. It takes me a while to write, but I'll try as best I can. Next chapter is Hawkeye's day. Please review and have a nice day. =^_^=**


End file.
